


As You Tell Me We're Nothing but Trouble

by CaitClandestine



Series: A Love Like Jalexvic [2]
Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Alex and Vic get together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Tell Me We're Nothing but Trouble

A week later and Jack's come to the conclusion that things have not improved and have instead gotten worse. Or maybe it's just worse because now he knows, he fucking knows that Alex is conspiring with Vic to tease him.

Why Jack's allowing it to continue to happen he doesn't know. Him and Alex have a rather interesting dynamic in their relationship sometimes and a few nights ago Alex had curled himself into Jack's bunk and casually offered to drop things with Vic completely if Jack wanted, because he'd never want to hurt him and for Jack it's just a reminder of how close they really are, that they're willing to compromise on the games they like to play and well, Alex is right in assuming that Jack enjoys showing Vic that Alex is his, and his alone.

Tonight however, Jack is after revenge of sorts. It's easy to let himself get riled up watching the two of them laughing and flirting like teenage girls, the soft brushes of hands and nudges of hips, the way Alex seems to hang onto Vic’s every word like some starstruck fan and he let's himself get angry, because tonight is a hotel night and he plans to take full advantage of it.

Alex knows how to play him, is the thing, and every so often he'll cast his glance over to where Jack's watching, sometimes playing innocent and other times making Jack watch as he drags his hand slowly up Vic’s thigh as they chat backstage.

By a strange turn of events or convenient coincidence, Vic ends up on their bus on the way to the hotel and Alex continues to ignore Jack, instead demanding that Vic sits on his lap as they chat with everyone. Jack promptly sidles himself onto Zack's lap, because two can play at that game.

No one bats an eyelid, band and crew alike happy to ignore whatever games him and Alex play in exchange for them at least attempting some discretion at least some of the time. Jack catches Rian's worried glances between him and Vic though and Jack gives him a thumbs up and Rian nods at him, message understood.

Once they pull up at the hotel, Jack steps between them, digs his fingers into Alex's wrist as a silent warning, no more until they get to their room.

However, either because Alex is being an ignorant fuck as per usual or he's choosing to deliberately ignore him, the minute the three of them are secluded in the elevator with their bags he's letting Vic press him against a wall, sliding his hands into Vic's jean pockets as he lets the other man kiss down his neck, eyes locked on Jack's.

Jack's going to kill him. Or Vic. He's undecided at this point, but he's not going to let Alex get away with ignoring his requests.

He let's them go at it for the time it takes the elevator to get to the eighth floor and once the doors open merely strides straight out down the hall to find their room, keycard in hand.

He unlocks the door, room eighty-three and dumps his suitcase in the corner, ditches his shoes and socks and sits on the edge of one of two double beds in the room, the one furthest from the door and waits.

It's a good five minutes before Vic and Alex stumble in, attached at the lips, Vic being pushed along backwards because Alex being significantly taller is somewhat attempting to be the navigator. Once they've slammed the door behind them Vic manages to detach himself from Alex long enough to shoot Jack a cheeky grin and it's on.

“Alright, separate” Jack asks, rather nicely he thinks, because as hot as it is to watch the two of them continue to make out in the middle of the room, this isn't pay per view and he has plans.

Vic merely lifts his head from Alex's neck and gives him a coquettish smile before Alex captures his lips, the soft sound of kissing echoing through the room once more.

“Vic” Jack says, tone warning. “Do you really want to go down that road?”

Alex pulls away this time, “Aw but Jack, we're just getting warmed up for you”

The slight smirk Alex is wearing gives him away, and Jack narrows his eyes.

“Bed, now”

For the first time tonight, Alex obeys, pulling away from Vic and throwing himself roughly on the bed Jack's sitting on, taking up as much space as possible, going for his shoes because Jack's got him trained like that.

Vic runs his hand through his hair and Jack fixes his gaze on him, then points to Vic’s shoes. It's kind of this weird thing where Jack can do pretty much anything sexual anywhere but he absolutely despises people wearing shoes in the bedroom.

Vic catches on, quickly removing his shoes and socks before stalking over to the bed as well, folding himself in next to Alex and Jack clearly hasn't made himself clear because Alex is wrapping his arms around Vic’s neck and reeling him in order to continue their make out session.

“Victor” Jack snaps, because Alex not listening is one thing, and Vic’s head jerks up despite Alex's whine, looks almost guilty as Jack glares at him.

“I said no touching”

“But Alex-”

“But Alex nothing” Jack growls, “In case it's escaped your notice, Alex doesn't answer to you”

There’s a pause and then Vic laughs, a low rough sound. “I don't know if it's escaped your notice Jack, but Alex doesn't seem to be listening to you either” He intones and that's it, Jack's had more than enough.

He stands up, grabs Vic’s wrist and bodily drags him off the bed, Vic easily going with him – Jack has no intentions to actually hurt him, shoves him onto the other bed, pinning the other man down with the length of his body.

“I'm gonna say this once, and only once – if you want to play with us, with Alex, you listen to me, understand?” Jack keeps his voice low, breathes into Vic’s ear with every word.

And then, softer. “If it's too much, or if it weirds you out, just call us out okay, we can play a little rough sometimes but we won't do anything you don't want, promise”

Vic shivers beneath him, eyes dark.

“I, okay. Alex said some things” He whispers back, and apparently Alex has been sharing secrets as well as acting like a goddamn slut. Interesting.

“Now,” Jack continues, lifting himself off of Vic, turning back to face Alex who's still sprawled across the other bed, hand stroking at the obvious bulge in his jeans. Jack sits down on the other bed.

“You filthy fucking slut” He drawls, running his fingers across Alex's stomach, trailing just under his shirt, feels the muscles there jump in anticipation.

“You think you can play around and not listen to me?”

Alex's lips twitch into a smile but he says nothing.

Jack pinches his hip, and Alex flinches. “I asked you a question, Alex”

Alex smiles properly then, just a hint of teeth and he shifts around on the bed a little, brings his hand up to twirl a strand of hair in that way he knows annoys Jack to no end.

“Maybe I like playing around” Alex says softly and Jack tries to summon the most angry expression he has, stares into Alex's eyes, makes the other man look away and then back again before he sighs.

“Fine, you want to play, go play” Jack says, suddenly casual and the look on Alex's face is priceless because no doubt he'd been expecting to be reprimanded, not given any sort of permission.

He doesn't move though, because Alex is a smart man, knows that Jack is going to tack on conditions of some sort because when they play like this, nothing is free.

“What's the deal?” He asks, and Jack leans down to whisper in his ear, just loud enough that Vic'll be able to catch every word.

“You can do whatever you want, but if you make a sound it's game over, understood?”

Alex nods, and Jack pinches him again.

“Well what are you waiting for, a written invitation?”

Now, Jack might be just a little sadistic in the sense that he's pretty much set Alex up to fail. Alex has always been very vocal, he sings, hums, chatters on endlessly and it extends to anything sexual as well. There's no way he's going to be to keep quiet and the majority of the time, Jack enjoys seeing just how loud he can get Alex to be. But not tonight.

The two of them have gone back to kissing, laying down this time, legs entangled, hips coming together in an uncoordinated fashion. They look good together and Jack likes this perspective on Alex, one where he's not directly involved in giving him pleasure.

Vic keeps making these little noises as eventually they progress to removing clothes and once they're both in nothing but their boxers, hard lines of cock pressing tightly against the faux-silk, Alex tilts his head questioningly at Jack.

Jack leans back against the pillows, makes a show of unbuttoning his jeans.

“Whatever you want babe, maybe Vic'll go down on you if he wants?” Jack catches Vic’s eye, who grins at him and well, Jack didn't think it'd be that easy to get him to play along. Maybe they both want Alex to fail.

Alex pouts, and Jack can hear the silent 'but I want to play with you too' and 'you know I can't be quiet when there's a mouth on my dick' in his expression and he smirks, because Alex getting what he wants and Jack giving him what he wants are two very different things and Alex had wanted to play with Vic so very badly.

Jack struggles to pull his jeans off as he watches Vic start mouthing his way down Alex's chest, tongue laving over his skin and they way Alex is trying to hold himself still is adorable, as if he even moves an inch he's liable to make a noise and it's mesmerising.

Jack has to look away to untangle his jeans from his ankles and by the time he looks up again, Vic's pulled Alex's boxers down, catching his cock in his hand as it presses upward and Jack laughs to himself because Alex is already so, so hard and wet and it's going to kill him to wait like Jack intends to make him.

The second Vic's tongue starts lapping at the head of his cock Alex bites at his lip, eyelids fluttering closed and Jack takes his shirt off as well, makes his way over the bed they're on, wants a much closer view of Alex losing control.

Alex's hand fumbles for Jack's own and Jack lets him, squeezes Alex's hand as reminder that this is okay, that they're doing this together.

He trains his attention on Vic for a while, watching he works his mouth over Alex's cock, covering him with spit, humming in the back of his throat as he slides his mouth further and further down. Alex is panting now, nothing that could be considered a noise, just rough, heavy breaths and when Vic gets all the way down he wrenches his hand from Jack's grip and presses it against his mouth and his whole body shakes with the effort he's making to stay quiet. Jack's impressed.

Jack reaches down to stroke Vic’s hair, the other man giving him a wink as he starts to hum again, a tune that sounds suspiciously like A Love Like War and really, they've got to stop involving their own song in these encounters and that's when Jack hears it.

A tiny, breathy whine. Game over.

Jack tugs on Vic’s hair, gets him to pull his mouth off of Alex's cock with a slick slurp and Vic licks his lips and Jack has to stifle a groan of his own before he turns his attention to Alex.

“Game over” He says, and Alex makes a proper whine this time.

“But Jack, my cock was in his fucking throat how the hell was I supposed to be quiet?”

Jack laughs, thumbs at ones of Alex's nipples.

“We had a deal” He says, “And I wouldn't want to set a bad example by letting you get away with things in front of Victor, would I?”

“Now, you're gonna be a good boy and get the lube and condoms from my suitcase, and then you're going to come back and lie on the this bed and stretch your pretty little hole for us, got it?”

Vic makes a weird kind of breathy groan and Alex is immediately swinging his legs off the bed to do as Jack's asked, cock bouncing with each step, the dimples in his back gorgeously prominent as he walks away and Jack beckons for Vic to come closer towards him,

Vic's good kisser, different to Alex in the sense that he seems content to let Jack control the pace but still capable of incredibly filthy swirls of tongue that make Jack's cock throb in anticipation and the fact that he can taste Alex just makes it worse, or even better – He has to give Alex credit for picking Vic to play with them, because Jack wouldn't have even considered that Vic would share Alex's fixation with oral and probably come as well. He's got two filthy guys on his hands here and it's a scene that Jack didn't think he'd find outside of porn.

He regrettably pulls Vic away as he rests his back against the headboard, spins the other man so Vic is leaning back against him and positions him so that Jack's dick is pressed between his ass cheeks and Vic snorts with laughter and turns around to give Jack another signature smirk before he grinds himself down and Jack can't help but groan as he reaches for Vic’s cock because Jack can give as good as he gets.

The two of them settle then, into a rhythm of grind and push and tug and stroke, both fixated on Alex, who makes one hell of a pretty picture.

He's sprawled backwards on the bed, knees up and thighs splayed open wide, condoms and lube beside him, just teasing his slickened hole with the pads of his fingers, pushing them in ever so slightly, then backing away. Jack knows Alex knows they're watching because his boyfriend is kind of an attention whore, likes all eyes to on him when he's putting on a show.

“Haven't got all night babe” Jack taunts and Alex just sticks his tongue out, not changing the pace of his fingers at all. Technically, they do have all night since tomorrow is a free day, but Jack would actually like to sleep at some point. That and Vic's teasing has got him more than ready for things to proceed.

After a few more teasing presses, Alex reaches for the lube again, because to go with his oral fixations Alex likes to be wet, be it with spit or lube or come. Especially come. There's a lot of truth exposed when Jack calls Alex a cumslut. It's undeniably true.

Alex gets down to business then, movements more decisive as he presses one, then two fingers inside of himself, thighs spreading impossibly further as he rolls his body down onto them and he makes such a picture that Jack forgets about the handjob of sorts he's been giving Vic until the other man ruts up into his hand, both of them still entranced by Alex.

Jack can tell the moment Alex brushes up against his prostate, the way his breath hitches and his hips jump up, eyes falling shut for just a moment as he edges away and adds another finger. He presses against his fingers properly then, fucking himself down with soft grunts and whines, unfists his other hand from the sheets to reach for his cock and this is the moment Jack's been waiting for.

“Don't” He commands, and Alex's whole body comes to a standstill, curious gaze turning to Jack, his eyes dark, endless.

“Jack” Alex says, voice just on this side of panic. “Jack”

“Don't” Jack repeats, and Alex lets out a breathy 'Fuck you' but does as asked, fisting his hand back into the sheets as he picks up stretching himself.

Eventually Jack nudges Vic towards Alex and his dripping cock. “Stroke him, go on” Jackurges, and then Vic’s kneeling between Alex's legs, his cock pressed firmly against his stomach as his hands reach for Alex and oh, Jack's going to enjoy orchestrating this little moment.

“Little harder” Jack says after a moment, and though he doesn't specify who he's talking to Vic catches on, fingers tightening ever so slightly around Alex's cock, thumb swiping across the wet, reddened head.

It doesn't take long for Alex to start fucking up into Vic's fist, then back down onto his fingers, drawn out whimpers and whines of their names falling from his lips.

Jack lets Vic keep going until he knows Alex is almost there, moans falling freely from his lips, his three fingers pressed inside himself as deep as he can get them and Jack watches closely, waiting for just the right moment.

“Vic, Stop” He says suddenly and Vic's hand pauses, then pulls away and Alex makes a little pleading wail, hips thrusting into what's now thin air.

“No, Jack please, no”

Jack grins. “We had a deal, remember?”

“Fuck you” Alex snaps out loud this time and Jack just reaches a hand out to stroke across his bitten-red lips.

“You love it” He teases and he knows Alex won't have a comeback because he does, loves Jack dragging him to the edge over and over again but not letting him get the release he wants, making him beg, plead for it.

He's right. Alex remains silent, just pulls his fingers from his hole and wipes them on the bedspread.

“Now what then?”

“Now it's my turn” Jack says, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Alex's cock, stroking languidly, ignoring Alex's half-hearted attempts to shove him away.

He gets a few good, solid strokes in, building Alex up again before he turns to Vic, whose been watching the entire exchange in silence. He's still hard though, so Jack figures he's not about to run out the door just yet.

“So, y'wanna fuck him first? He's good for it”

Vic blinks at him, then looks Alex, and then back to Jack.

“You're offering me first dibs? Doesn't seem like your style to me Barakat”

Jack shrugs, continuing the steady pace of his hand. “It's either now, or the only thing you'll be fucking tonight is your hand”

Vic laughs, that fucking annoying tone that might just be growing on Jack.

“Well, if you put it that way.”

Jack passes him the condom and the lube with his spare hand, watches Vic tear the packet open with his teeth, a feat Jack fails at more times than he succeeds, rolls it onto his cock and gives himself a few measured tugs as he slicks himself up before tossing the lube behind him, eyes focused on Alex.

The first push is always the best Jack thinks, because Alex is always so eager, so willing and his body just gives and the plaintive little wail Alex makes as Vic slides inside him is fucking beautiful, the way he gives himself over to sensations ricocheting around his body.

It's almost like he's not there, like he's not still got a hand wrapped around Alex's cock because the two of them are focused so intently on each other, Alex pressing his heels into Vic' back, urging him to go a little faster, a little harder, the occasional groan falling from Vic's lips.

Jack gives them a couple of minutes to find a proper rhythm, matches their pace with his hand and it takes Jack a few attempts to pry Alex's attention from Vic for just a moment, whisper words into his ear that he knows Vic can't hear but will only assume are good things, judging by Alex's response.

“Fuck yeah, please” Alex says, little hitches in voice from the press of Vic's cock inside him and Jack figures why the fuck not, Vic can only say no.

“Put you hands on his chest” Jack says, and Vic pauses mid thrust, throws him a confused look.

“What?”

“Get your hands out of the sheets and put them here” Jack rests his own hands on Alex's chest, feels the rise and fall with each breath he takes, anticipating.

Vic turns to Alex, “I know you said but like, are you sure?”

Alex nods, “Yeah Vic, please, you won't hurt me, promise”

He hitches his legs a little tighter round Vic, pulling his cock back inside and Vic turns back to Jack, presses his hands as Jack instructs.

“You don't have to put all your weight on him, just keep your hands spread, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay”

Jack lets them go then, doesn't put his hand back on Alex, just watches as Vic shifts his weight around, tries to keep the weight of his hands. It's kind of sweet just how much he doesn't want to hurt Alex, but Alex is having none of it, fingers clawing at Vic’s back as he reassures the other man that it's not too much he likes it, he really fucking likes it.

It's dangerous, Jack knows, for Alex to trust him with this kink of his, to let Jack take something so essential from him but Jack's organised, careful. He's not going to let Vic do anything that isn't safe, all he has to do is take his hands away and Alex will be fine, it's more the illusion, the potential that Alex gets off on, the idea that maybe Vic will be able to press down so hard he can't draw breath, that his hands might slide their way up to his throat even though Jack knows Vic wouldn't dream of being anything more than gentle.

Alex's voice draws him out of his focused stare, “Jack, please”

His voice cracks on the last note and he's got a thin sheen of sweat spread across his forehead, body being pressed into the bed with Vic's every thrust.

“Don't” Jack says, “Don't come”

Alex groans, deep in his throat, “But Jack-”

Jack digs his fingers in Alex's side, “If you come neither of us will touch your for a week” he threatens and Alex throws his head back against the pillow, limbs lined with tension as Vic continues to fuck him roughly.

“Fuck, Alex” Vic growls suddenly, catching Jack's attention just time to see him thrust once, twice more before he comes with another wail of Alex's name, head bowed as he grinds through the aftershocks.

Jack leans forward to pull him into a messy kiss then, tongue and teeth as Vic pulls out, Alex making a soft noise of displeasure.

Vic slides the condom from his cock, projecting it expertly into the trashcan by the door – another feat Jack's yet to completely master, and Alex is watching silently and Jack has an idea.

“Alex'll clean you up” He says and Vic looks confused for a moment before Jack runs a finger along his come sticky cock, Alex coming forward of his own accord.

Alex's tongue makes a soft, wet noise as he laps at Vic's softening cock, sucking the strings of come on his hands and knees, his own length heavy and red between his legs, precome practically puddling beneath him.

He gives Jack a pleading look when he's done, holds Jack's gaze and licks his lips and alright, Jack's reached the end of his ability to resist.

“On your back” He says, and Alex is quick to oblige, eyes wide and desperate as Jack reaches for the lube, squeezing some into his hand and then slicking his dick.

He doesn't start off slow and gentle, neither him nor Alex have the patience now and Alex has been so, so good for them tonight and Jack adjusts them so one of Alex's knees is hooked over his shoulder, spreading him wide open as he presses forward to bite at Alex's neck as he drives his cock inside, aiming for Alex’s spot as often as he can.

It doesn't long for Jack to be close and Alex is strung out beneath him, nonsensical variations of more and please and harder tumbling from his lips as he meets Jack thrust for thrust and Jack can't bring himself to stop Alex from coming this time, spares a hand to cup over the head of Alex's cock as he does so, catching it all in his hand as he himself struggles to hold on just long enough to press his come filled hand against against Alex's open mouth, smearing it all over his face as Alex trembles and keens and the sensation of his tongue against Jack's hand is enough to make him come as well, as deep inside Alex as he can get.

They'll definitely have to do this again.


End file.
